


Last Secret

by Rstories



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post Crisis, post Lena and Kara making up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rstories/pseuds/Rstories
Summary: Lena and Kara have recently rekindled their friendship. Now Kara intends to share her final secret with Lena. Inspired by The Death of Superman animated film.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Last Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story I thought of, that I'll put out on Christmas Day/Christmas Eve, depending on where you are. It's short, but nice. 
> 
> On another note I do have a few other stories that I'll do before going away again when Crisis & Supergirl season 5 resumes.

Kara and Lena have only recently just rekindled their friendship. It wasn't easy, and took a lot of effort on both the women's parts. But ultimately Lena was able to cut through her anger and paranoia and see that Kara does truly care for her, and isn't/wasn't just pretending to be her friend. Kara and Lena are now working on rebuilding their friendship and trust, but Kara has one final secret she has to share with Lena that she has only recently realised. 

Kara and Lena are having breakfast at a diner, they are sitting opposite one another in a booth. The two have recently being trying to spend as much time as possible together to rebuild their friendship.

“You have no idea how happy being able to do this again makes me Lena.” Kara says with a smile.

Lena smiles and nods slightly.

Kara reaches across the table and places her hand on top of Lena’s.

“Lena..... I’m going to make sure from now on that you truly know how much you mean to me. I’m making it my goal to give you all the affection in the world, you deserve it. I don’t want you ever again to think I don’t care about you. Or for you to think that our friendship isn’t real. It’s the realist thing to me. I can just be myself with you.” Kara explains.

“Thank you for saying that Kara, it means a lot.” Lena smiles back lightly.

“And I promise I’m never ever going to keep any secrets from you again..... big or small..... unless it’s a surprise like a birthday present or a surprise party. Would that be okay? Wait....I’m not asking to throw you a surprise party.... I mean....” Kara says, eventually stumbling over her words.

“Kara breathe... I understand what you mean. No more secrets..... from either of us...” Lena interrupts with a chuckle.

“Okay good.” Kara says and then sighs.

Kara removes her hand from on top of Lena’s and begins fidgeting.

“That said...... I have one final secret..... “ Kara says.

Lena gets a look of worry and anger on her face as Kara says this.

“No, no... it’s not bad..... well I hope it’s not bad..... I guess...... that’s up to you.” Kara quickly adds.

Kara takes a deep breath.

“Lena I.....” Kara begins before being interrupted by police sirens as a police car goes speeding passed the diner.

Lena turns her head to look at the police car going by.

“I guess that’s your cue....” Lena begins before turning her head around to see Kara is already gone.

Lena then sees on the table a white folded up piece of paper which reads “my final secret”.

Lena opens up the paper and it says “I love you.” 

  
Lena Luthor's heart grew three sizes that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet. I'll have something longer up sometime in the next few weeks.


End file.
